1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gate valves and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for a preferably telescoping seat assembly having an axially moveable seal element therebetween.
2. Description of the Background
Gate valves with telescoping seat assemblies have been in use for some time and have unique advantages. One advantage of this type of seat assembly in particular is the ability to provide a force on the seats that varies due to pressure differentials encountered. In this way, one is assured of a good seal with a wide range of pressure differentials. Another advantage is that friction due to movement of the gate may be kept at a minimum because the seat force applied to the gate may adjust as necessary to maintain the seal.
An exemplary type of telescoping valve seat assembly gate valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,651, issued Nov. 7, 1989, to F. W. Meyer, Jr., which is incorporated herein by reference, as a through conduit gate valve apparatus with a valve seat assembly that is field maintainable and which prevents the occurrence of pressure lock. Each valve seat assembly includes a retainer ring fixed in the valve body and a pressure responsive seat ring that seals with the gate member. The seat ring is responsive to fluid pressure in the valve flow passageways for maintaining and enhancing the face seal with the gate and to fluid pressure in the valve chamber for automatically venting the valve chamber to present occurrence of a pressure lock condition.
Another telescoping valve seat assembly gate valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,872, issued Apr. 13, 1993, to M. L. Dyer, that discloses a gate valve wherein bore pressure in the body cavity of the valve is isolated in the open and closed position. In the closed position, a double metal sealing barrier is provided across the gate. In the open position, the pressure is isolated from the stem packing and bonnet gasket by the seats on either side of the gate. Formation of hydrates in the body cavity is eliminated, and better retention of body grease is achieved during flow through the valves. Metal-to-metal seal surfaces are developed, thereby eliminating wear on the non-metal components and reducing torque requirements.
In some cases, it would be desirable to provide for another method of venting excess pressure in the bonnet. As well, it would be desirable to provide for increased or wider range of temperature operating conditions for a gate valve. In another application, it would be desirable if the downstream seat assembly provided a backup seal if the upstream seat assembly were to fail. Those skilled in the art have long sought and will appreciate the present invention which addresses these and other problems.